


Spotless Mind

by qiaolianmay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), philinda - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaolianmay/pseuds/qiaolianmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda met an accident after she found out that Phil lied to her and there are complications</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotless Mind

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: aos is not mine.. mistakes tho..

Melinda May woke up to a medical pod in the playground and when she looked to her right the director of SHIELD was sleeping beside her.. She couldn’t comprehend as to why Director Coulson was with her. They talked few times about ops but they were never close. She watched as the director lifted his head and looked at her.

 "Melinda" he said.

Since when did the director and her are on first name basis, she asked herself.

“Director” she said, her voice was hoarse and her throat felt like sand paper. The director stared at her with wide eyes. 

It might have been hilarious, if only she knew what was happening.

Phil, on his part was confused. Maybe Melinda’s still mad at him, after all the last time they talked was when he lied to her but a part of him thought that something might be wrong.She was looking at him as if he was a stranger and her voice  didn’t give off signs of familiarity. 

“what are you doing here director?” she asked. 

The _‘director’_ again and it frustrated him to no end.

“Melinda, do you know where you are? and who I am?” he asked. it’s stupid but he felt like he had to ask. He needed to know.

“Medical pod in the playground.” 

He sighed as relief flooded his veins but it had turned cold upon hearing her next words 

“and are phil coulson, director of shied. may i ask why are you here, sir? it’s not a new protocol that the director should be with an injured agent.. is it?”  

He wanted to yell at her and tell her to stop with this nonsense and that she’s not just an agent.. that she’s more than that but looking at her eyes.. he knew in the depths of his core, she’s telling the truth. 

and then an idea struck him.. 

“remember that coffee shop in sausalito? he asked with glimmer of hope in his eyes

"I’ve never gone to Sausalito, sir” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah basically she just know him as Director Philip Coulson and not Phil her Phil
> 
> so, i am not sure if i'm going to continue this but I really want someone to write this..


End file.
